


It Takes a Village

by VesperRegina



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the village has heard Amelia Pond's story. 187 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes a Village

**Author's Note:**

> Insta!fic for "The Eleventh Hour".

Everyone in the village has heard Amelia Pond's story. They don't believe a word of it--after all, she was just a child. A child whom everyone knew lived a little too long in her own world, was alone a little too much. Of course, an imaginary friend could be tolerated, smiled at behind hands. Poor Amelia Pond, they thought, and went out of their way to be kind. She was special, they thought, spirited, full of imagination and creativity, and they couldn't help but look out for her. As she grew up, though, the more prickly she became about it. "Be careful," they'd whisper to each other. "Fiery temper," they'd say. You know the girl with the crazy story about a raggedy doctor--watch what you say.

Until they met him. Until it wasn't a story anymore.

Now that they know he's real, they have a different reason for keeping quiet. Especially after all they saw, but mostly because he disappeared, mostly because Amy has a certain look in her eyes. Oh yes, they know better. After all, she's been touched by the weird, and so have they.

End.


End file.
